La nuit des Bêtes
by elsa.capdevila
Summary: Un nouveau monstre arrive en ville. Je dois avoué que je ne vois pas vraiment comment continué sans tomber dans le cliché. mais je suis assez fière de se simple os.


Il y a une chose que le shérif Charlie Swan détestait profondément dans son métier de flic, c'était le coup de téléphone à quatre heures du matin, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. La dernière fois, il avait répondu à son interlocuteur : « Votre macchabée, il est bien mort, alors pourquoi me réveiller, il ne va pas se barrer. » Cette fois y, il préféra la fermer et s'habiller pour aller sur la scène du crime. La pluie tapotait contre le toit comme des doigts sur la peau tendu d'un tam-tam. Charlie sortit sans bruit dans la nuit froide et pluvieuse. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller sa fille Bella qui pour une fois dormait à point fermé.

Si Charlie avait tendu l'oreille et pris le temps d'écouter le silence de sa maison. Il aurait pu entendre le pas feutré du vampire qui s'enfuyait par la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille. Mais le shérif avait d'autre pensé en tête, une bien plus terrible.

**[...]**

La pluie tombait comme si l'ancien dieu des hommes voulait renouveler le déluge et Charlie n'arrivait pas à se décider à sortir de sa voiture. Il était gelé. Il était fatigué. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse dormir. Il voulait arrêter d'avoir peur continuellement pour sa fille. Depuis la mort de Wellon Ford, Forks n'était plus une ville sûre. Charlie soupira profondément, il voulait juste dormir. La nuit sombre recouvrait la forêt de pins, il faisait glacial, encore plus que d'habitudes. L'hiver s'était installé pour longtemps.

Le shérif observait ses hommes tentant de monter une tente pour protéger la scène de crime de la pluie. Mais glissant dans la boue que leurs pieds avaient formée ; la situation devenait catastrophique. Le docteur Cullen était accroupi près du corps à la lumière des spots, il semblait encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Charlie finit par se décider de sortie de sa voiture comme on se jette à l'eau. Il rejoignit Carliste à petites foulé. La pluie était si froide qu'il crut à une morsure de serpent quand elle lui coula dans le cou. Il resta immobile et silencieux à son habitude devant le corps. Si on pouvait appeler cet amas de chaires, de sang coagulé et d'os briser, un corps. La lumière violente des spots accentués l'horreur de la situation. Heureusement que l'odeur rassurante de la nuit, de la pluie et de la terre était là pour contre balancer celle du sang et de la mort.

\- On dirait les boules que recrachent les chouettes, murmura Charlie par réflexe.

Carliste se retourna vers lui avec un étrange sourire.

\- Ça y ressemble.

\- Qu'est ce qui a pus faire un truc pareil, grogne le shérif.

Le docteur répond d'un haussement d'épaule. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne connaissait aucune créature capable de faire une chose pareille. On aurait dit que la victime avait été avalé tout rond avant d'être recraché.

\- Comment on va l'identifier, soupira Charlie.

\- Surtout qu'ils sont au moins deux, s'amusa Carliste.

Le shérif haussa un sourcille d'étonnement. Le vampire tendit le doigt vers l'amas de chaires. Il aurait pu expliquer qu'il l'avait su à l'odeur, mais cela aurait été bien plus compliqué à expliquer. Il se contenta de montrer deux types de cheveux pas encore digérés, l'un long et blond, l'autre court et noir. Charlie acquiesça. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait peut-être remarqué les ombres qui s'amassaient entre les arbres.

**[...]**

Les enfants Cullen s'immobilisèrent quand les loups leur firent face. Il ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour se mettre d'accord sur deux points. Premièrement, aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable des morts de cette nuit. Deuxièmement, un monstre avait débarqué sur leur terre.

\- L'ennemi de mon ennemi et mon amie, se contenta de murmurer Alice.

Une trêve venait d'être scellé entre Quilleute et Cullen, un simple pacte de non-agression pour traquer cette bête ensemble. Les loups se dispersèrent comme les feuilles au vent et les vampires s'élancèrent en quête d'une odeur.

Brusquement, un hurlement de loup résonna à travers la forêt, même Charlie n'aurait pas put l'ignorer. Carliste se redressa dans sa direction. Il était inquiet pour ses enfants. Cette bête était extrêmement dangereuse. Il aurait aimé s'élancer entre les arbres pour protéger les siens, mais il devait attendre et resté auprès des humaines.

Loups et vampires se retrouvèrent là où Seth avait hurlé. Le jeune loup était terrifié. Une odeur ancienne flottait dans l'air. Elle ranimait l'esprit des proies tapis dans le cœur de chaque être, même chez les plus puissants prédateurs.

\- Vous avez déjà sentit ça ? demanda Jasper.

Sa question resta sans réponse. Ils sentirent le froid s'infiltrer jusqu'à moelle de leur os avant même d'apercevoir l'ombre. Elle se détacha des arbres. Une créature avoisinant les trois mètres de haut se tenait devant eux. Elle ressemblait à un cerf famélique. Ses membres longs et maigres se terminaient en griffes tranchantes comme des serres. Son ventre était obèse, ses côtes semblaient ne plus pouvoir contenir son estomac. Elles transperçaient sa peau blanche presque translucide. Ce corps affamé et rassasier à la fois s'effondra à terre, un capable de se mouvoir correctement. Pourtant, malgré cette impression de faiblesse, cette chimère semblait capable de déraciner un arbre à main nue. Mais ce que vampire et loup peinait à regarder, c'était sa tête. Elle portait un crâne de cerf comme un masque. Sa puissante mâchoire pendait contre sa gorge, incapable de la supporter. Deux paires de crochets aussi gros que des défenses de sanglier lui sortaient de la gueule. Ses bois s'élançaient vers le ciel, rendant la bête encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Les pointes de ses cornes se recouvraient de rouge. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer ce qui leur donnaient cette couleur. Au fond des orbites vides de ce crâne mort rougeoyaient des yeux sombres.

La chimère continuait à avancer comme si elle ignorait ses assaillants. Au pas suivant, Paul le loup gris bondit la gueule ouverte. La chimère l'envoya valser du revers de sa patte comme elle l'aurait fait avec une mouche. Le loup percuta un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Jacob se précipita au secours de son ami, à part sa fierté rien de casser. Sam ordonna à ses loups de ne pas bouger. Les vampires hésitèrent. Mais Emmett trop content d'avoir un ennemi à sa mesure, arracha une branche énorme. La chimère s'arrêta et tourna son immense tête vers le vampire impétueux.

\- Ne le provoque pas, cria Alice

Trop tard, Emmett frappa le sol avec sa massue, provoquant un bruit de tonner. L'instant d'après l'ombre du monstre le recouvrait. Emmett était rapide, suffisamment pour s'imaginer échapper à cette bête. Quel imbécile avait-il été. Tout ce qu'il perçut se fut la serre lui perforant les cotes et une fois à terre le poids d'une montagne contre son torse. Le cri de rage de Rosalie résonna à ses oreilles. Il eut le temps de lui ordonner de ne pas bouger. Qu'il meurt, il était près à l'accepter, mais pas elle. Il pria un dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis des siècles, pour que le monstre ne touche pas à son amour. La chimère cola son crâne contre celui du vampire et le renifla avec attention.

\- Aller qu'est ce que tu attends, gronda Emmett.

\- Tais-toi, laissez-le, supplia Rosalie.

Sans prévenir, la bête se retourna sur les loups et huma leur odeur. Le crane de cerf pivota pour fixer Paul qui se redressé à peine. Le monstre poussa un long cri étouffé, gutturale et métallique, un cri indéfinissable. La chimère abandonna le vampire sous ses pieds et avança vers les loups. Les Quilleutes reculèrent incapable de savoir comment réagir. La bête fixa de ses yeux rougeoyants le loup noir qui était le plus grand et le plus gros. Elle abaissa ses bois prête à lui percer la peau ou reconnaissant en lui un adversaire honorable. Sam ne le sut jamais.

Le monstre s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois et huma le vent avant de s'élancer. Il fila si vite que personne ne crut cela possible. La bête qui chavirait à chaque pas quelques secondes plutôt, parvenait à se déplacer plus vite qu'un raz-de-marée. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et le vent transportait des odeurs nouvelles. Il fallut du temps à Alice pour comprendre et quand ce fut le cas, elle ne put que se maudire de l'avoir fait trop tard. La chimère avait pris trop d'avance jamais, il ne pourrait la rattraper.

\- Les humains ! Ils ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres.

Les créatures surnaturelles s'élancèrent à la poursuite du monstre. Edward avait senti l'odeur de Carlist et celle de Charlie. Il devait protéger le père de Bella quelqu'un soit prix.

**[...]**

Le docteur Cullen dut maîtriser tout les muscles de son corps pour ne pas se redresser le premier et aller en avant de la bête. Charlie en dehors du vampire fut le premier à voir la silhouette sortir des arbres. Il alla à sa rencontre, le docteur sur ses traces. Le shérif armé de sa lampe torche s'approcha. Une femme aussi nue qu'Eve, s'approcha de lui en titubant. Elle était couverte de terre, elle semblait avoir couru sur des kilomètres. Charlie la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans la boue. Elle était glacé, sale et presque morte. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Ça va allez vous êtes en sécurité, vous ne risquer plus rien.

Carliste observa la nuit qui s'étendait au tour deux. Il remarqua ses enfants. Son sourire mourut quand il vit que Rosalie portait presque Emmett.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Carliste si silencieuse ment qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu l'entendre même à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

\- On a poursuit un monstre, répondit Edward.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Juste là. Son odeur à un peu changer, mais c'est la même.

Carliste regarda circonspect la femme qui lui semblait encore plus fragile et faible que Bella. Une créature aurait mis à l'état de charpie deux corps et blesser gravement Emmett. Le docteur Cullen aurait payé pour voir cela.

Charlie ôta son mentaux et en couvrit le corps geler. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la plaça contre son torse avant l'arracher à la terre. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit comme un petit animal dans son terrier. Charlie ne put se retenir de sourire en retournant à sa voiture. Il ne grognerait plus jamais quand on lui demanderait de venir sur une scène de crime à quatre heures du matin.


End file.
